Cuidando De Azuka
by animefan0789
Summary: Bisca y Alzack le piden al gremio de cuidar a Azuka. Natsu debe obedecer a la pequeña Connell mientras esta en su cuidado, arrastrando a Lucy en el proceso ¿Podran manejarlo? ¿Que pasara cuando se enteren de que la niña no es tan inocente como todos creen? Vean como un dia con Azuka cambia por completo su relacion... "Lucy ¿Tú y Natsu se besan?" Reescritura del capitulo 378.5


_**Releyendo un Side Story de Fairy Tail (en el cual Natsu y Lucy cuidan de Azuka) se me ocurrió escribir esto. Si no leyeron el Side Story, recomiendo que lo hagan! Es el capítulo 378.5**_

_**Reescribí el capítulo y le saque unas cosas, y agregue otras a mi gusto, esas cosas siendo... más NaLu!**_

_**Si leyeron ese capítulo se darán cuenta de lo que hice diferente jajaj**_

_**¡Espero que les guste! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si fuera así, habría una sobredosis de NaLu :) **__**Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia (Parcialmente)**_

_**Yo uní las dos imágenes que forman la imagen para esta historia, pero ninguna me pertenece.  
**__**PD: por si no se entiende la nube en la imagen, dice: "Lucy ¿Tú y Natsu se besan?" ;)**_

_**Por cierto, perdonen que la historia indica que se actualizo cuando no hay 2do capitulo. Eso fue porque elimine el capitulo anterior y lo volvi a subir ya que queria ver si de esa manera la historia comenzaba a indicar los personajes en el resumen (la anterior vez que subi este capitulo, no lo indicaba - no se porque). Lo unico que cambio es este agregado en la N/A**_

_**PARA QUE SEPAN: **_

Narracion

"Dialogos"

_"Pensamientos" _

* * *

En un gremio de magos en la ciudad de Magnolia, mejor conocido como Fairy Tail, la atmosfera es extremadamente alegre como siempre mientras los magos miembros cuidan de una pequeña maga de 5 años.

"Las reglas del encuentro son simples, quien atine más blancos gana" Explica Warren, un mago de Fairy Tail, parado junto a un poste que tenía clavado un papel con un dibujo de un tiro al blanco "Natsu escupirá fuego por su boca-"

"¡No perderé! ¡Sin importar qué!" interrumpió entusiasmado un muchacho pelirrosa, también conocido como Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel

"Y Azuka-chan usará su pistola de juguete" Terminó de explicar Warren

"¡Si pierdes harás lo que yo diga!" dijo Azuka seriamente mirando al rostro del competitivo Dragon Slayer

"¡Lo mismo te digo!" Le dijo Natsu ansioso por comenzar

"Te enfrentas a una niña; ¿No tienes vergüenza?" Lucy, la maga celestial, expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta, juzgando la actitud competitiva de su compañero

"¡En el amor y la guerra todo vale! ¡No hay ni niños ni adultos en una competencia! Dije que ganaré, ¡Y lo hare!" Natsu dijo entusiasmado

"Qué manera de actuar como un adulto" Dijo Lucy exasperada, tomando asiento en una de las mesas, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos

"Bueno, Natsu es como un niño muy grande después de todo" Comentó el Exceed de pelaje azul, Happy, al escuchar a Lucy sentada detrás de él, sin girarse a verla desde su lugar sentado en la misma mesa

* * *

"¡Rápido, mas rápido señor caballito!" Decía Azuka mientras estaba sentada en la espalda de un Natsu que se arrastraba en 4 por el gremio, su peso distribuido entre sus manos y rodillas. La pequeña niña usaba la bufanda de Natsu como riendas mientras este refunfuñaba

"Oh chico..." Dijo Happy sin poder creer a su amigo mientras Jet y Droy se reían a carcajadas del pelirrosa

"Natsu se vio muy patético ahí afuera" Comentó Max

"Bueno, los padres de Azuka-chan son tiradores de primera" Agregó Vijeeter, sentado junto a él y a Nab.

"Hablando de sus padres... ¿Dónde están Alzack y Bisca?" Le preguntó Lucy a Happy

"¡En un trabajo! Por eso le preguntaron al gremio si podían cuidar hoy a Azuka-chan. Aunque parece que la misión tomara más de un día, así que aún no saben con quien dormirá Azuka-chan"

"¡Iré a la casa de Natsu!" Informó la mencionada al escuchar la conversación, sin consultar para nada a las partes involucradas

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Quien dijo que podías venir a mi casa?!" Le gritó a la niña, claramente molesto por tener que cuidar de una niña todo el día

"Pero dijiste que harías todo lo que te digiera..." Le dijo haciendo pucheros

"¡Natsu! ¡No hagas llorar a Azuka-chan!" Le grita Erza desde una punta del gremio

"¡Aye sir!" Dijo tenso ante la orden de la temible Titania

"¡Hurra! ¡Dormiré en la casa de Natsu y Happy!" Festejó la niña mientras Natsu refunfuñaba más

"¡Natsu! ¡Quiero ir al parque!" Dijo Azuka aún montada a la espalda del pelirrosa

"¡¿AAH?! ¡¿Quieres que me arrastre afuera de esta forma?!" Gritó Natsu sin poder creer la petición de la niña

"¡MHM!" Dijo la niña de 5 años, afirmando a su pregunta

"Perdiste el juego ¡Así que más vale que lo aguantes!" Se burló Lucy de su compañero.

"Natsu, cuida de Azuka" Le dijo Macao al muchacho

"Al parecer se han visto algunos tipos de aspecto sombrío por el pueblo, ten cuidado" Le advierte Wakaba con una pipa en su boca

* * *

_**En el Parque**_

"¡Alto Ahí! ¡Bandido! Jajajaja"

"¡Ow! ¡Ow!" La pequeña niña se reía mientras perseguía a Natsu, disparándole con su pistola de juguete

Lucy suspira mientras observa al par desde su lugar en el césped "Cómo es que fui arrastrada a esto también..." Se quejaba la maga celestial en voz alta

"Si Natsu fuera por su cuenta, tendríamos mucho de qué preocuparnos" Le respondió Happy sentado a su lado

"Natsu, ya que eres tan malo disparando ¡Te enseñare!" Dijo Azuka con una sonrisa

"Actuando tan grande y poderosa, renacuajo..." Dijo Natsu entre dientes

"¡Esto es una orden! ¡Párate ahí!" Dijo señalando un pequeño escalón que bordeaba una laguna mientras Natsu no comprendía a que quería llegar con esto

"¡Ahora, salta dentro de ahí!" Y señaló el agua. El Dragon Slayer obedeció la regla, dejándose escuchar un "Oof!" salir de su boca junto con el sonido del agua salpicando

"JAJAJAJAJA" Azuka se reía alegremente, sobre todo al ver el rostro de Natsu al salir del agua

"¡¿Qué diablos de haces hacer?!" Dijo Natsu molesto

"Pero tu dijiste que por el resto del día, harías lo que yo diga..." Se defendió Azuka con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo derecho

"Ughhhh..." Natsu se quejó, aun completamente mojado

"Bueno, ahora, ¡Quiero ir a un trabajo!" Dijo la pequeña tiradora mientras corre hacia Lucy y Happy

"Eso está fuera de discusión" Le respondió Lucy

"Aun eres muy chica" agrega Happy

"¡Pero Happy, tu también eres chico!" insistió Azuka "¡Tengo esta cosa que quiero comprar! Así que necesito el dinero, y luego..." Dijo emocionada

"Es la arrogante hija de una pistola" Comentó Natsu poniendo mala cara

"Pero primero debes pedirle permiso a tus padres, Azuka" Le explica Lucy

"Pero... Lo prometiste..." Dijo Azuka comenzando a llorar

_"UGH! Que no llore, que no llore..."_ Pensaba Natsu desesperadamente

_"Oh no ¿Qué hacemos?"_ Lucy por su parte, ponía en funcionamiento su cerebro para poder ayudar a Azuka _"¡Eso es!"_

"¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta del portador de agua! ¡Acuario!" El espíritu con forma de sirena apareció del resplandor de luz que emitía la llave dorada que sostenía la maga celestial

"¡¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo hacer, perra?!" Pregunto acuario que de alguna forma había terminado dentro de un estanque de agua, utilizando su urna para arrojar agua y simular ser una fuente

"Lo siento... ¿Puedes pretender ser fuente por un momento?" Le pregunto Lucy un tanto nerviosa, una gota de sudor corriendo desde su sien a su mejilla _"Espero juntar algunas monedas, o habré muerto por nada"_ Pensó la maga celestial

"¡SI! Gracias, señorita sirena!" Le agradeció Azuka encantada mientras juega con el agua

Por su parte, Natsu también encontró utilidad para su magia...

"Esta vieja estufa ha estado estropeada últimamente" Dijo una anciana mientras el pelirrosa se metía dentro del objeto para calentar la comida

"Ugh..." Se quejaba Natsu

"¡Vamos Natsu!" Lo apoyaba Azuka

Y Happy también encontró algo que hacer con sus alas

"¡El siguiente es un trabajo de entrega!" Dijo mientras carga a Azuka en espalda y lleva a Azuka en su espalda

"¡Hurra!" Grito emocionada la pequeña Connell

* * *

Luego de una tarde muy activa, el grupo se encontraba en la calle, observando el dinero juntado

"¡50.000 Jewells! ¿No es genial, Azuka-chan?" Le preguntó Lucy alegremente, y la niña asintió, acompañando el movimiento con un "Mhm"

"¡Puedes conseguir un bueno dinero en un buen día de trabajo!" Comentó Happy

"¡Y eso que hemos tomado trabajos seguros!" Agregó Lucy, arrodillada junto a Azuka. Cuando se levanta se gira a ver al mago pelirrosa que gruñía descontento "Deja de permitir que un niño pequeño te irrite" Le dijo Lucy al notar a Natsu molesto

"¡Ahora puedo comprar eso!" Dijo la pequeña vaquerita mientras dirige el trio a

"¿Una casa de empeño?" Natsu y Lucy intercambian miradas, sin comprender que quería la niña ahí

Cuando entran al local, Azuka se mueve rápidamente hasta uno de los estantes, fijando sus ojos en un globo de nieve, cuyo precio concordaba con la cantidad de dinero reunida

"¿Que es esa cosa?" Pregunta Natsu

Lucy se agacha un poco mientras camina, hojeando el objeto curiosamente "Parece como un globo de nieve" Le respondió

"Es una Lacrima ¿No es así? Muy Linda" Comenta Happy, unos pasos por delante de Lucy, y al lado de la niña. Happy voló hacia el hombro de Lucy y le susurro: "Le prometí a Erza que le haría saber cuándo estuviéramos de camino a tu casa"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quien dijo que podían venir a mi casa?!" Le susurro fuertemente, en un intento de gritarle, pero el gato ya se había marchado

"Este es un recuerdo de papá y mamá" Explica la tiradora mientras sostiene el objeto al nivel de sus ojos cuidadosamente, ganando nuevamente la atencion de Lucy

Natsu la mira sin comprender, un tanto curioso, mientras Lucy le pregunta "¿Pero entonces por qué estaría en una casa de empeño?"

"No lo sé ¡Pero una vez que pase con ellos por este lugar los escuche hablando de esto!"

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Así que quieres regresárselo a papá y mamá, eh?"

"¡Mhm!" Afirma la niña con una sonrisa

"¡Que linda niña!" Dijo Lucy frotando su mejilla contra la de la pequeña, cayendo por los encantos de la tiradora miniatura, quien se reía ante la muestra de afecto _"¡Que tierna es! ¡Juntando dinero desde tan joven solo para darle un regalo a sus padres!"_

"Oye" Azuka interrumpe el tren de pensamientos de la maga celestial "Lucy, tú y Natsu se besan?" le pregunto inocentemente

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" Lucy le gritó ruborizada mientras Natsu la miraba sin poder creer las preguntas que salían de la boca de la niña, una gota de sudor en su mejilla

_"¿Qué cosas pregunta esta niña?"_ Pensó Natsu

_"¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?! ¡¿Que le hizo pensar que nos besábamos?!"_ Lucy se ruborizaba más cuanto más lo penaba, prácticamente podía ver el humo que salía de su cuerpo

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando de repente Azuka perdió el globo de nieve que hace instantes tenía en la mano.

El trio mira hacia arriba para ver a un grupo de hombres volando con alas delta

"¡Jaja! ¡Este tesoro ahora le pertenece a los bandidos voladores de plumas orca!" Anunció uno de ellos mientras llevaba en una de sus manos el preciado globo de nieve mientras los otros hombres ríen triunfantes

"¿Quiénes son?" Cuestionó Natsu molesto por la interrupción

"¡¿Bandidos voladores?!" Preguntó Lucy sorprendida

"Eso es... de papá y mamá..." Dijo Azuka al borde del llanto

"¡Happy! Volem- ¡¿Dónde está Happy?!" Pregunta Natsu al no encontrar a su compañero azulado

"¡No esta! ¡Volvió al gremio! Le explico Lucy

"¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!" Gritaba Azuka mientras le disparaba con su pistola

"¡¿Acaso crees que una estúpida pistola de juguete como esa funcionara?!" Se burló el hombre mientras se alejaba más y más

"¿Por qué...? no me perdí ni un solo tiro" Comenzó a decir la niña de 5 años temblando, intentando resistir las lágrimas "¡Devuélveme el recuerdo de papá y mamá!" Gritó mientras las lágrimas comienzan a correr más libremente por sus mejillas

Natsu aparece por detrás de Azuka, poniendo una mano sobre el sombrero de la niña y empujándolo hacia adelante para impedirle ver

"¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver nada!" Comienza a gritar Azuka intentando sacudir la mano de Natsu moviéndose de un lado a otro

"Oi, Natsu! Eso no es-!" comenzó a decir Lucy pero se calló al entender lo que Natsu estaba haciendo

Azuka aun desesperada, comenzó a disparar su pistola a ningún lugar en específico, y Natsu aprovecho el proyectil; siguiendo las alas deltas con los ojos, disparo bolas de fuego junto con el proyectil de Azuka, derribando a los 4 hombres

_"Esa precisión..."_ Pensó Lucy

Natsu volvió a acomodar el sombrero de Azuka

"¿Que...?" Pregunto confundida

"¡Eso fue asombroso, Azuka!" Le dijo Natsu mientras veía caer las alas deltas "¡Les has dado a todos con cada tiro!" Le explico Natsu con su infantil sonrisa, que Azuka correspondió

_"Hump, incluso hizo un gran escándalo solo para perder apropósito"_ Pensó Lucy recordando la actitud competitiva de Natsu esa mañana _"De verdad que tiene su lado bueno..."_ dijo para sus adentros mientras sonreía a la escena

* * *

El grupo llego al departamento de Lucy, donde Happy ya los esperaba

"¿Dónde estaban? Se tardaron" Comento el gatito

"Tuvimos algunos problemas" le respondió Lucy "¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Oh, vamos Luce! Estamos cuidando a Azuka" Le dijo Natsu

"¡Cuídenla ustedes! ¡En tu casa!" Le grita sin poder creer a su amigo

"Prefiero tu cama" Le dijo simplemente

"No tengo lugar para todos! Mi departamento no es tan grande!" Le grita mientras mueve sus manos señalando las dimensiones de la habitación y hacer claro su punto

"Oh vamos! Azuka no es tan grande!" Le respondió Natsu

"No Azuka, idiota! ¡Tú!"

"Pero si ya dormí muchas veces en tu cama!"

"¡¿Y con permiso de quien fue eso?!" Natsu no le respondió y se descalzo para tirarse en la cama

"¿Que importa? Mira, Azuka ya se durmió" Y era cierto, la vaquera miniatura se había hecho una bola en el sofá, abrazando fuertemente el globo de nieve

Lucy suspiro y tomo una frazada para cubrir a la niña "De acuerdo, pueden quedarse pe-" Happy y Natsu comenzaron a celebrar, interrumpiendo a Lucy, lo que llevo a que fueran golpeados por una almohada "¡PERO! ¡Que sea la última vez! ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Aye Sir!" Respondió Happy energéticamente

"¡Aye!" Natsu lo imita _"¡Si, claro! como si no fuera a dormir aquí nunca jamás"_ Natsu se rio por lo bajo. Él sabía que no sería la última vez

Lucy entro al baño y salió unos minutos más tarde, lista para ir a dormir

"Natsu, muévete" Le dijo a su compañero, pero no reacciono y parecía estar tranquilamente dormido.

Lucy noto que había más lugar del lado izquierdo de la cama, el cual estaba contra la pared, por lo que tuve que pasar por encima de Natsu. Al sentarse en su lado de la cama, pudo ver a Azuka durmiendo pacíficamente, y pareciera que Happy quiso hacerle compañía y estaba hecho una bola a su lado. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo nuevamente para ver a Natsu con los ojos cerrados. La chica se recostó al lado del Dragon Slayer y escucho su respiración regular, y ella intento imitarle hasta que su corazón se tranquilizara y dejara de latir como loco por la cercanía al mago pelirrosa.

Lucy pensó que por fin podría conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió dos brazos que la tomaban por su cintura, acercándola más y más a Natsu

"¡¿N-Natsu?!"

"¿Mhm?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estabas despierto?! "

"Si" Su voz era grave y ronca por el sueño

"¡¿Y qué demonios crees que haces?!" Grito en forma de susurro, para no despertar a la niña en el sofá

"Me gusta abrazarte" Su explicación era simple y clara, pero si él no la soltaba, Lucy no solo no podría evitar ruborizarse, sino que su corazón estallaría

"¡Deja de hacer cosas raras!"

"Tú eres quien para hablar" Se burló Natsu "Hace unos momentos no podías dejar de mirarme" Lucy desvió su vista del pecho del muchacho a su cara, para ver una sonrisa un tanto presumida en su rostro. Por su parte Natsu abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo para ver el rostro de Lucy: sus cejas estaban fruncidas "_claramente porque está molesta porque tengo razón"_ y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa _"claramente porque esta avergonzada porque tengo razón"_

"¡Natsu! Suéltame" Le dijo seriamente

"No, no quiero" Natsu la acerco más a su cuerpo, sin apartar su vista del rostro de la rubia para así verla sonrojarse ante su próximo comentario "Me gusta abrazarte"

"¡¿Que-?! ¿¡Qué demonios dices!?" Natsu la acerco aun más y coloco su rostro en la curva del cuello de Lucy "N-Natsu... ¿Qué haces?"

"Solo por hoy... solo por hoy déjame tenerte en mis brazos así"

Lucy se tensó aun más de lo que ya estaba, pero lentamente se relajó y coloco su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Natsu, su brazo descansando sobre el de él, mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en el pecho del muchacho

"Sabes..." Murmura Lucy, un poco más tranquila, pero aun nerviosa ante la proximidad "Te veías muy tierno hoy haciendo todas esas cosas por Azuka"

"No sé si me gusta que me digas tierno, Luce" Le dijo Natsu mientras se reía por lo bajo

"Mm... a mí me gusta, creo que dentro de toda esa ternura, había algo un tanto masculino, ya sabes... una figura paterna o algo asi"

"Eso me gusta más" dijo Natsu volviendo a reír. Lucy podía sentir la sonrisa de Natsu en su piel "Tú también te veías tierna con Azuka" Susurra Natsu contra el cuello de Lucy

"¿Ah sí?" sorpresa era evidente en su voz

"Mhm... Harías una buena madre" Natsu no necesito verla para saber que se había ruborizado

"Deja de decir cosas raras"

"Tú eres la rara... rara" Lucy sonrió y se movió un poco para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu. La pareja se quedó en silencio, dejando que el cansancio los consuma hasta dormirse en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, se encontró enfrentando el pecho de Natsu

_"¿Qué demonios...?"_ Todo lo de la noche anterior vino a su cabeza, y se sonrojo con solo recordarlo

"Ne Happy ¿Siempre duermen así?" Lucy escucho la voz de una niña _"¡Cierto! ¡Azuka!"_ La rubia tenía planeado pararse, para no dañar la mente inocente de la niña pero la respuesta de Happy la detuvo

"Aye, todas las noches! Pero muchas veces Lucy no sabe que Natsu duerme en su casa o que ella lo abraza cuando duerme"

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Duermen todas las noches aquí?! ¡Espera! ¿Dijo que yo abrazo a Natsu? Maldición, que vergonzoso"_ La vergüenza que Lucy sentía reemplazó al enfado de un momento

"Mis papas también duermen así" Le anunció Azuka

"¡Aye! Las personas que se aman duermen así!" Le respondió Happy a la inocente niña que se sorprendió ante la revelación

"¿Entonces Natsu y Lucy se aman como mamá y papá?"

"¡Aye!"

"¿Entonces Natsu y Lucy también se casaran?"

"¡Aye!"

"¿Entonces Natsu y Lucy también tendrán una hijo o hija como mis papas?"

"¡Aye!"

_"¡De acuerdo, ya tuve demasiado con esta conversación!"_ Pensó Lucy, roja como el cabello de Erza "¡LUCY-KICK!" La chica se levantó de un golpe asustando al felino y a la niña, mientras mandaba a volar a Natsu

"¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué me pateaste?" Lucy ignoró al pelirrosa que estaba tirado en el piso frotándose la cabeza, y entro al baño con su ropa en mano

"Déjenme prepararme e iremos al gremio" Le avisó al grupo del otro lado de la puerta

"Y yo que estaba tan cómodo..." murmuró Natsu para sí mismo, pero Happy lo escucho

"Te guuusssta" Dijo el felino enrollando su lengua

"Te guuusssta" Le imito Azuka

Natsu los ignoró y continuó haciendo pucheros sentados en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos en sus pies.

Cuando el grupo abrió las puertas del gremio, todos los presentes se giraron para ver a una Lucy de mal humor, un Natsu deprimido con un bulto en su cabeza, que cargaba en sus hombros a una Azuka como siempre alegre, cargando un globo de nieve en sus pequeñas manos, y por último, un Happy burlón.

"Jajaja ¿Qué demonios te pasó fosforito? ¿Todavía bajo las ordenes de Azuka?" Le preguntó Gray mientras se acercó al grupo

"Cállate, estrella porno" Dijo Natsu sin muchos ánimos, aun parado con Lucy, Azuka y Happy en la entrada

"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Cuándo pasó esto?!" Gritó mientras se alejaba para buscar su remera perdida

Lucy siente que alguien le tira de su falda, por lo que baja la mirada para ver a Azuka

"No me respondieron sobre ayer" Dijo Azuka a Lucy, y luego mirando rápidamente a Natsu, ambos mirándola confundidos

Lucy se agacha para estar al mismo nivel que la niña "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Tu y Natsu se besan?" Parecía ser que todos tenían oídos selectivos, ya que el momento que Azuka pregunto esto, todos se quedaron callados

"¡¿Q-Que?!" Lucy tartamudeo sonrojada _"¡¿Otra vez con esto?!"_

"Papá y mamá lo hacen todo el tiempo" Continua diciendo Azuka

"U-Uh... Pero Natsu y yo no somos mamá y papá..." Lucy tartamudea mientras siente sus mejillas tornarse tan rojas como el cabello de Erza y el humo salir de su cabeza. Todo el gremio miraba con atención

"Pero Happy dice que Natsu y tú se aman como papá y mamá"

"Pe-Pero nosotros... No es así..."

"Happy dice que ustedes se acurrucan mientras duermen porque se aman"

La hija de los tiradores no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocasionando con todas sus oraciones inocentes. Nadie en el gremio podía creer lo que escuchaban

"¡¿Nuestro Natsu, ESE NATSU (Señala) ama a alguien?!"

"¡¿Y es correspondido?!"

"¡¿Se acurrucan mientras duermen?!"

"Olvídate de eso ¡¿Estos dos duermen juntos?! ¡¿Que tanto hacen cuando 'duermen'?!""

Lucy pensó que se moriría de vergüenza mientras escuchaba a todos susurrar

"N-No Azuka-chan..."

"Happy también dijo que se casarían y tendrían 30 hijos"

_"¡No dijo eso! Pequeña sanguijuela..."_ Pensaba Lucy al recordar la conversación que había escuchado "_Pero si lo digo sabrán que estaba escuchando y se preguntaran por qué no lo negué... Ugh ¡¿Por qué no lo detuve antes?!"_

Todos en el gremio tenían las mandíbulas en el piso

"¿Quiere decir que esos dos están juntos?"

"¡Oh vamos! Estamos hablando de flamitas. No es posible... ¿O sí?"

"Con que Salamander y conejita"

"¡No más rival de amor!"

"Lucy y Natsu..." Erza se sonrojaba al pensarlo

"¡Oi, nee-chan!" Decía Elfman mientras intentaba despertar a una Mirajane desmayada

"No puede ser. Natsu es muy denso, y Lucy...bueno... tu sabes" _"¡¿Yo qué?!"_ Pensó ofendida Lucy al escuchar ese comentario

"M-Mira Azuka-chan...N-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación" intento intervenir Lucy en el monologo de Azuka para que no siguiera cavando la tumba de la rubia

Ante todo esto, Natsu estaba un tanto sonrojado, pero no podía evitar que la gota de sudor le cayera por la cabeza... No podía creer lo que decía esta niña de 5 años, ni lo que decía el gremio de él "¿En serio piensan que soy tan imbécil?"

"Pues claro que no, sino jugaría con tus hijos" La niña era bastante inteligente, y Lucy no lo podía negar, pero tampoco podía creer el nervio que tenía con solo 5 años "Pero si se besan ¿no? Happy me dijo que ustedes hacían lo mismo que mamá y papá. Mamá y papá dicen que antes de tener hijos, tienes un novio al que amas mucho y luego te casas con él" _"¡¿Ya le están explicando estas cosas a una niña?!"_ Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba "Y dicen que con tu novio, o antes según mamá -papá dice que tengo que tener novio antes de hacer esas cosas- te das besos"

"P-Pero me parece que te c-confundes Azuka-chan, Natsu y yo...no somos como tu mamá y papá..."

"Natsu. Es una orden" Le obligó seriamente Azuka al pelirrosa. Todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, o más bien, murmuraban entre ellos esperando que el trio no los oyera

"Oi ¿Natsu sigue obedeciendo a Azuka-chan?"

"Pues, dijo que lo haría hasta que sus padres regresaran"

"¿Crees que lo hará?"

"¿Natsu y Lucy? No, no puede ser"

"jajaja, más vale que hagas lo que dice, Rosita"

"¡¿Pero qué...?!" Gritó Natsu sin poder creer a la niña que tenía enfrente

"¡De ninguna manera! Yo..." comienza a decir Lucy, más roja que el cabello de Erza si era posible

"Esta enana tiene algunas ideas raras de adulto..." Comentó Natsu tranquilamente, pero sus mejillas tenían un color un tanto rosado

"Pero dijiste que harías todo lo que te pidiera..." Se quejó Azuka cabizbaja mirando al globo de nieve con una lágrima en su ojo derecho

"Bueno, no es como si fuéramos a morir o algo..." Dijo Natsu acercándose a Lucy, quien mueve su torso hacia atrás para no tener su rostro tan cerca

"¡¿Estas bromeando?!"

"¡¿En serio lo hará?!"

"¡Estamos hablando de Natsu, Reedus! ¡Debes pintar esto!"

"Espera... tienes que estar bromeando..." Decía Lucy alejándose aún más, pero con la cercanía pudo notar un tinte rosado en las mejillas de Natsu, aún más rosadas que su cabello

Antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta

_***MUACK***_

Natsu estaba besando a Happy, quien era sostenido en brazos por Lucy.

El gremio estallo en risas cuando vieron el alma de Happy salir por su boca

"Mis preciosos labios están arruinados... Eran tan puros..."

"Los niños dan miedo..." murmura Lucy mientras suelta a Happy, quien sale volando hacia el baño a "desintoxicar sus labios" según había dicho

"JAJAJA ¡¿Que paso Flamitas?! ¡¿Tan mal besaste a Happy?!" Se burlaba Gray

"¡Besar a un gato es de hombres!"

"¡Ni siquiera Happy te quiere besar, Natsu!"

"¡Lucy! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡I-Ibas a besarme! ¡¿Que querías que hiciera?!"

"¡Dejar que te bese, claro!"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No!"

"¡P-Por qué no!"

"¡No es como si fuera veneno!"

"N-No me importa!"

"¡Además, Azuka-chan lo pidió!"

"Ya besaste a Happy, así que es suficiente!"

El gremio se reía con la conversación de los dos compañeros, entretenidos por la desesperación de Lucy por mantener a Natsu alejado, junto con la contradictoria inocencia de Natsu y su insistencia por besarla

"Eh... no es suficiente" Interrumpió Azuka y todo el gremio se callo

"¿Eh...?"

"La orden fue que Natsu besará a Lucy. Aún debe besarla"

"Pe-Pero..."

"No hay problema" Dijo Natsu tranquilamente logrando que todas las mandíbulas de los presentes golpearan el piso

"¡Pero yo si lo tengo!"

"¡Oh vamos Luce! No puede ser tan malo" Natsu tomo a Lucy por los hombros y ella intento alejarse tirando la cabeza para atrás

"¡N-No!" Decía la rubia mientras lo empujaba con sus manos en su pecho

Natsu acerco el rostro de Lucy colocando su mano en la nuca de la rubia...

Sus labios estaban a meros centímetros de distancia, cada vez más cerca...

Esos centímetros se hicieron uno, y ese centímetro se volvió milímetros

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No hubo momento más silencioso en el gremio que el momento en el cual Natsu y Lucy se besaron.

El momento que los labios de la rubia hicieron contacto con los de su compañero, toda resistencia ceso y removió sus manos del pecho del pelirrosa para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Por su parte, Natsu deslizo sus manos desde los hombros de la chica hasta su pequeña cintura.

Comenzó como algo suave, un ligero rose de sus labios, pero se volvió algo más apasionado cuando Natsu sintió los labios de Lucy, la acerco más a su cuerpo para que ya no fuera un mero rose y que los suaves labios de Lucy quedaran impregnados en su memoria.

Cuando el par por fin se separó, ambos abrieron los ojos para ver a su compañero. Natsu pudo ver a una Lucy sonrojada, con una leve sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban llenos de cariño y lo miraban intensamente. Esos ojos marrones no pudieron evitar notar ni el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Natsu ni como sus ojos jade no se apartaban de su rostro, haciéndola sentir consiente de sí misma

Ambos magos estaban en su propio mundo, olvidando por completo a la audiencia incapaz de cerrar su boca.

La pequeña Azuka sonrió "Ahora si es suficiente..."

Cuando escucharon esa voz, Natsu y Lucy miraron hacia abajo, a la pequeña que se alejaba para sentarse en el bar y conseguir comida, si bien todo el gremio estaba petrificado.

El Dragon Slayer dejo ir a la maga celestial, y ella hizo lo mismo, girándose para ver a la dirección opuesta, pero aun así tenían el cuerpo orientado a los demás.

Lucy se rasco su mejilla con el dedo índice mientras Natsu corría sus dedos por su cabellera rosada, dejando escapar una pequeña tos que logro sacar a todos de su ensoñación

"¡Por fin!"

"¡Así se hace Natsu!"

"¡Consíganse un cuarto!"

"jajaja... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Fosforito lo tenía en el?"

"¡No más rival de amor, Gray-sama es solo de Juvia!"

"Beso... Lucy... Natsu... NaLu..."

"¡Mira-nee! ¡Resiste!"

"¡Besarse es de hombres!"

"Lucy es una mujer"

"¡Esto merece una fiesta!"

"¡Sí! ¡Con alcohol!"

"¡SI!" dijeron todos

EL gremio se llenó de felicitaciones. Algunos no podían creer lo que acababan ver, otros decían que lo veían venir, otros habían apostado contra Cana, otros tuvieron pensamientos un tanto sucios luego de un primer beso tan público (Erza), otros no se debían preocupar por un rival de amor (Juvia) y otros simplemente felicitaban al par que no se había dirigido la palabra desde el beso.

Natsu y Lucy se giran para verse. Sus ojos se encuentran y comparten una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa les hizo saber que eso no sería una cosa de una vez, pues ambas sonrisas y miradas estaban cargadas de amor por el otro.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó un poco, distraídos por el alcohol y las peleas, Natsu se acercó a Lucy, ambos tomando asiento en la barra

"Creo que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero... me gustas" Le confesó Natsu mirándola a los ojos "No, no solo me gustas... Te amo... ¡Ugh! Odio hacer estas cosas... Hace rato queria decirtelo pero no sabia como, ni como responderias ¡Demonios! Aun no lo se pero-"

"Natsu, Callate" Lucy sonrió, una sonrisa que el jamás había visto "Yo también te amo, tonto"

Los dos se inclinaron hacia el otro, con esperanzas de compartir otro beso cuando escucharon a Azuka decir "¡Natsu y Lucy se van a casar!"

Influenciados por el alcohol todos festejaron

"¡Un brindis por la pareja comprometida!" Gritó Cana borracha

"¡SI!"

Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaron

"Debemos hablar seriamente con Alzack y Bisca" Natsu asintió

"De acuerdo, pero aún no están aquí así que...¿En qué estábamos?" Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono seductor

"Mm... Yo también me pregunto" Dijo Lucy acercándose más al Dragon Slayer.

Lamentablemente, el beso nunca ocurrió ya que un taburete golpeo la cara de Natsu

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, hielito?!"

"¡Estabas en el camino, flamitas!"

"Pues tu taburete estaba en el mío, stripper!"

"¡¿Quieres pelear, rosadito?!"

"No puedes llamarlo pelea cuando no tienes posibilidad de ganar!"

Y así, Lucy fue abandonada en la barra por su amigo, o ahora novio desde hacia 5 minutos

_"Oh bueno... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"_ La rubia sonrió ante ese pensamiento

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan? Déjenme su comentario allí abajo! Estaré esperando :)**_

_**Trabaje muy duro para que me quedara lo mejor posible, espero que se tomen unos minutos para decirme que piensan ;) ¡no tardaran ni 5 minutos! ¡Por favor!**_

_**Si les gusto este one-shot, miren mi fanfic "Aun Te Espero"**_

_**Pd: Si hay algún lector de "Aun Te Espero", aprovecho para decirles que estoy en proceso de escribir el capítulo 14 :)**_

_**¡Un saludo muy grande a todos! ¡Gracias por su tiempo!**_


End file.
